fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
thomas 777 where is a Pet Catching License and Creation Studio? Can I haz... a cheezburger compimentary pet?LazroTalk 11:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Howls. Make a gender for it. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Deatroy Stick Ranger wiki I want stick ranger wiki destroyed. That wiki is useless. Tabuu will electricute you 02:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :... Wikia says that multiple wikis can exist of the same topic. I will first get rid of "Deathdemon", request them if they can delete, but if all else fails, I will get Wikia Central. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) leetRobotics started pestering ludicrousDemon at (9:43 AM). Do you have pesterchum on your computer? (or that serrangionation whosiewhatsit) LazroTalk 13:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Que? No entiendo. (I tried to download the real Pesterchum but it didn't work for me. And SerrangioNation is the supposed thing my species uses to communicate so it doesn't exist in real life.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. LazroTalk 13:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :leetRobotics ceased pestering ludicrousDemon. Forgive Can you please forgive me? I promise I wont be bad to this wiki anymore.Jinho101 00:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Muh? Oh, derp, sure. I don't actually remember how you were banned so... FORGIVENESS ACTIVATE! MISSION SOLVED. HOOTH. HOOOOOOTH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) NEW DANCE FORGET HEARTS BOXCARS, HERE'S.... SOME JESTER GUY. (Yes I made this GIF) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) POPPY BRO. SR!? From Kirby Super Star Ultra? ARGH forgot to sign. Samuel17 23:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Poppy Bro Sr. Oh yeah. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) wut - - -SPAM, - 00:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) BEHOLD MY NEW, STRONGER, AND MORE BADASS FORM. Now you got another reason to fear me! >0D DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) WOW... WOW! Calm down a bit... i didin't known that you want to scare a lot LD. (jk)I, do not fear you(jk) NAH! Its quite random. Sometimes i'm scared by you, sometimes i do NOT fear you. Sometimes WHATEVER! 2 questions.... 1. Is the note-modus counted as a Pet Creation Studio? 2. Can I become an ally to the Royal Hex Land? 06:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :1. Can the note-modus create pets? :2. Moo. (Sure) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but it is limited to a few pixels and requires the Note-m beta machine to process it, along with the coloring settings on paper. Also, on the packaging it says "Greed-free", so I can't keep what I create but I can keep what is already mine. Just wanted to let you know, since my pets always hog my "Compujew". Also, thank you. :::Kay then. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You did not responded to my request: do you approve my Pet Catching Liscense? And that picture request is now not nessecary at all: I will probably do it myself. I'm waiting you to create more pets. Samuel17 22:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Derp. Sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HOLY F/CKING SH/T I THINK POISONSHIT MIGHT BE BACK. HIS AVATAR PICTURE CHANGED. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :YAY. This wiki needs something like a non-fluent english speaker in elementary school to spice things up. I mean, oh no. Oh, so tragic. Terrible. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :But you and Waddle D33 was quite bored when he was not here (you said it on ZoshiX's talk page (here), and YOU WAS EVEN THINKING ABOUT LEAVING!). So "I mean, oh no. Oh, so tragic. Terrible" is invalid... Samuel17 11:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was sarcasm there. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That was not the case for your brother (or whatever) Waddle D33. Atleast 2 persons dosen't really have problems with him... Samuel17 19:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC)